


Shadows- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You thought this was just another case. you thought things couldn’t be any worse. Boy, you are so wrong about that.





	Shadows- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 16. Feedback is always appreciated.

**One week ago**

“I don’t know why it’s happening but it is and I don’t know what to do.” You said in a rush, pacing the motel room.

“Y/N, sweetheart, calm down and tell us.” Dean said, sitting with his brother on the beds.

“I may be like Sam more than I thought.” You bit your lip in nervousness.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“After we finished with Max’s house, I figured out something about myself that I’m freaking out about.” You said, continuing to pace.

“What did you figure out?” Sam asked.

“I moved a table with my hands. It was like I was controlling it somehow and I made it move. Just like you did with the dresser when you were stuck in the closet.”

“Y/N, are you sure? That might have been Max doing it. He was in a lot of pain that day.” Dean said, not believing you.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. However, back at the barn, I was in the cage and there was this metal wire hanging above me and I tried pulling on it and pulling on it. Alvin, who was in the cage next to me, kept getting on my damn nerves. He kept calling me sweetheart and I was getting angrier and angrier when I felt this source of energy project from me and it broke the wire. I know I might sound crazy but I can prove it to you.” You said, looking at the brothers. The men didn’t say anything at all for a while until Sam cleared his throat.

“Go ahead.” He smiled softly. You nodded and took a deep breath, turning to a pencil that was on the table. You bit your lip and concentrated really hard but nothing seemed to happen. You took a look at the boys to see him watching you. You knew they didn’t believe you. You tried to remember what was different last time.

When you were in Max’s house, you were afraid for Dean. Max had pointed a gun at him. You couldn’t let him die and all that emotion was building up. Then in the barn, the guy was calling you sweetheart but only Dean gets to call you that and that made you angry. You turned to Sam, knowing what needed to happen.

“Sam, you gotta get me angry.”

“What? Why?” He said in confusion.

“It’s the only way I can access it. I always thought of Dean and the thought of anyone hurting him made me very angry. That was when I could. You gotta get me angry, I don’t care what needs to be done.” You said, turning back around, closing your eyes. If you saw Dean getting hurt by his brother, you wouldn’t get angry, you would cry. Just hearing him in pain would get the job done.

You stood in silence for a few minutes. You were about to say something to the boys but heard hushed whispering. You waited and suddenly, Dean’s cry of pain echoed the room. You flinched and the pressure you felt was boiling up.

“Sam, keep going.” You commanded. You heard another cry of pain come from Dean and the pressure kept climbing, rising to the top of you. One more cry and you were yelling, throwing your hands in front of you. Not only the pencil flew to the wall and stuck in it, the lamp crashed to the ground, books went toppling over, the beds shook and groaned. You opened your eyes to see the mess that you made.

Dean was holding his arm and rubbing it while Sam was staring at you in wonder. You bit your lip and ran to Dean’s side, touching his arm.

“Are you okay?” You asked, guilty.

“Are you?” He never worried about himself.

“What’s wrong with me?” You whispered, tears threatening to fall.

“Hey, we will figure it out. Your mom said it herself, my dad will be able to provide answers that I don’t have access too.” Dean said, holding your hands.

“I am so scared.” You whispered.

“We will figure it out. You’re not alone.” Sam said, smiling at you. You didn’t know what you did to ever deserve the two amazing men in front of you.

**Present Day:**

Ever since that night, the boys have been nothing but supportive. You have yet to use your powers again, thankful of it. You hated calling them powers because then you sounded like a superhuman and you didn’t want to be that. You just wanted to be a regular human who fought others with powers. On some level, you thought that you were a monster since you could do these things.

But Dean and Sam wouldn’t let you think that. You couldn’t think much of it since Sam found you three a case to work. There was a woman, Meredith, who was attacked in her locked home by a shadow. It seemed suspicious so you and the Winchesters were going to go to her apartment to take a look.

You were posing as electricians this time, trying to fix the alarm system that was apparent shit. Dean pulled next to her apartment and got out, going to the trunk to get out a few necessities.

“You know, I’ve gotta say Dad, Y/N, and I did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork.” Dean grumbled.

“Oh come on, Dean, I think you look hot in any kind of costume.” You winked and giggled softly. He smirked but decided not to make a comment even though he wanted to.

“I may not agree with how hot my brother is, but the “costumes” add believability to us.” Sam said.

“What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute.” Dean said, getting off topic. You looked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, Sam, you were so cute in it!” You laughed as he tried to look annoyed but you knew him well enough that he wasn’t that.

“Look, you wanna pull this off or not?” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“I’m just saying, these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?” Dean said while walking.

“Whose?” Sam scoffed.

“Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?” Dean said.

“Does that not really bother you? All the trouble you could get into?” Sam said as if he wasn’t involved.

“Eh, I think of it as a secret paycheck for kicking ass.” You shrugged and followed them inside. The landlady was more than happy to take you to Meredith’s apartment.

“Thanks for letting us look around.” You said to the landlady with a smile.

“Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…” You walked in last and shut the door behind you, frowning when you saw the lock was sawed in half. You wondered if the killer did that or the landlady. If it was the landlady, Meredith was killed inside her locked home. That must meant she knew the killer if she was comfortable locking the door after whoever she let in—if she let anyone in.

You turned back around and saw huge spots of blood all over the white carpet. You knew that would be a bitch to get out but that wasn’t your problem.

“You guys said you were with the alarm company?” The landlady asked.

“That’s right.” Dean nodded.

“Well, no offense, but your alarm’s about as useful as boobs on a man.” You giggled and Sam and Dean both shot you a look. You stopped laughing and put on a “serious” face.

“Well, that’s why we’re here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again.” Dean said, looking down at her.

“Now, ma’am, you found the body right after it happened?” Sam asked. You walked past them and saw more blood spots on the other furniture. You wondered what she looked like when she died.

“No, a few days later. Meredith’s work called—she hadn’t shown up. I knocked on the door. That’s when I noticed the smell.” She shuddered.

“Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?” You asked, looking at the windows but not touching.

“No, windows were locked and the front door was bolted. The chain was on the door so we had to cut it just to get in.” She said. You nodded, realizing it was locked before it happened. Where did the killer go if everything was locked?

“And the alarm was still on?” Dean wondered.

“Like I said, bang-up job your company’s doing.” She said with a scoff.

“Mm-hmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, or any signs of struggle?” Sam asked. You bit your lip when she shook her head.

“Everything was in perfect condition, except Meredith. She was all over everything in pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whack-job. But I tell you, if I didn’t know any better, I’d have said a wild animal did it.” She said.

“Ma’am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?” Sam asked, smiling at her.

“Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out.” She said, leaving the apartment. Once she left, Dean opened the toolbox he grabbed and pulled out the EMF meter.

“So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment with no weapons and no prints.” Dean said, turning on the device.

“I’m telling you, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig.” Sam said. You watched as the EMF meter went frantic, lighting up the place.

“I think I agree with you.” Dean said.

“So, I passed by some cops on the way up here and I overheard them talking. Nothing they said isn’t what we already know but I did hear them talk about one thing they were keeping out of the papers. Her heart was missing.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Her heart?” Sam asked, stunned.

“Yeah. Her heart.” You nodded, confirming his thoughts.

“So, what do you think did it to her?” Sam asked both you and his brother.

“Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was a werewolf?” Dean suggested.

“No, not a werewolf. The lunar cycle’s not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would’ve left some kind of trace. It’s probably a spirit.” You said, trying to think outside of the box.

“See if you can find any masking tape around.” Dean said, looking at the blood stains. You frowned and walked over to the toolbox and pulled out duct tape.

“I always have duct tape.” You said, handing it to Dean. He did his own thing, connecting the blood stains with the tape. You frowned when you saw a symbol on the ground. It looked like the letter Z but with an open circle in the middle of it. You have never seen that symbol before.

“Have either of you ever see that symbol before?” You asked.

“Never.” The boys said at the same time. You sighed and looked at them, putting the tape in the box.

“Well, I’m sure we can find out where Meredith worked from one of the cops. We can snoop around there.” You said. Dean took his phone out and took a picture of the symbol just in case anything happened and they would need it.


End file.
